


Pandemonium

by prfctdaze



Series: Malec One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium

_The High Warlock of Brooklyn._ The title of Pandemonium's owner sounded pretentious, even if he was one of the oldest and most powerful warlocks in existence. Or that was the rumor, anyway. Alec was reasonably certain their stop at the nightclub would be a disaster waiting to happen. 

Isabelle had it on "good authority" or as Alec liked to call it "questionable informant Meliorn" that a conflict was escalating between demons and warlocks. According to Isabelle's lover, a faction of demons had organized to go after their own spawn in order to harness their magic.

Downworlder business normally wasn't on the Clave's agenda unless the Accords were in jeopardy. Alec, Jace and Isabelle were dispatched to investigate the likelihood of such an event happening.

Alec hated going to clubs. His social awkwardness was particularly apparent side-by-side with Jace's slick confidence and Isabelle's cool sexiness. Give him a horde of flesh-eating demons any day over rhythmic grinding on a dance floor.

He especially dreaded watching Jace chat up some shape-shifting demon or faerie or vampire with a tight dress that left little to the imagination. Pretty much anyone who fit the criteria for Jace's "I wanna fuck you" moves. Even though Jace's intentions were usually getting intel or daggering someone through the chest, Alec still suffered the sting of...something. The unnamed, unthinkable Something.

The club seemed like a labyrinth with a large central area and off-shoots of rooms and walkways. Some curtained areas were more private and others had open little doorways where one could see amazing or shocking things. Sultry dancers, a smoky haze, laser lights, and darkness completed the picture-perfect den of sin.

Until Alec spotted a circular couch set up toward the far side of the main area. That looked to be the ultimate den of sin.

Stunning men and women in various states of undress draped over the furniture and each other like they were one big entity, no ending and no beginning. And in the center of it all was the single most stunning person Alec ever laid eyes on.

His palms started to sweat, he couldn't breathe, a slight flutter in his chest sent his nerves on edge. "Fuck," he whispered and immediately turned around, more than a little embarrassed by his reaction.

And he plowed right into Jace.

"Alec, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna...check the perimeter."

Jace nodded and Alec took off as fast as he could without making a scene. He weaved in and out of the throng of dancers and partiers. An exit sign off to the left grabbed his attention. Some fresh air would do him some good and give him an opportunity to scout outside for any demonic activity. Just as he grabbed the door handle and began to pull on it, a blue flash appeared before his eyes and the door slammed shut.

"Well, well, well. What brings you to Pandemonium, _Shadowhunter_?"

The greeting lacked any warmth and the tone was less than welcoming but, really, what did Alec expect? The hair rose up on the back of his neck and he swerved around to put the rude patron in his place.

Whatever Alec was going to say got stuck in his throat.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Alec couldn't help but stare as dark eyes suddenly lit up into golden-green with black slits for pupils. Before he could blink the eyes were dark once again.

"Hmm...You're a quiet little thing, aren't you? Or rather a quiet _big_ thing." 

The owner of the exotic cat eyes slowly circled around Alec's body. Maybe just a little too close but Alec was sort of paralyzed to do anything about it.

"Mmm. And you smell amazing. All sweat and soap and Shadowhunter manliness. What's your name?"

"Alec!"

Alec looked up to see Jace and Isabelle marching toward him. He turned but the warlock had gotten swallowed up into the crowd.

"What did he say?" Jace asked.

"Who?"

"Magnus Bane," Isabelle said. "That's who you were just talking to," she added when Alec gave her a puzzled look. 

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

"So, what did he say? Did you ask him about any demon-warlock war going on?" Jace pressed.

"I...No, I never had a chance to say anything. I just turned around and he was gone."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. She had that look about her. Like she could read Alec's mind. He was terrified of that look.

"What?" His annoyance outweighed his fear at the moment. "What, Izzy?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Come on. We have work to do."

******

They found one Seelie who told them her warlock friend had gone missing. She insisted the rumors were true. Demons were targeting their warlock offspring for their powers. Neither Alec nor Jace bought her story. Another Seelie giving corroboration to Downworlder troubles that have nothing to do with Seelies; it sounded shady.

"Why do you two refuse to believe something like this could be happening?" Isabelle seemed vexed that no one was taking Meliorn's account seriously.

"I think we need to speak to a warlock. Magnus Bane in particular," Jace said. "It's possible he may have left. It's been at least an hour since we last saw him."

"Okay, let's fan out for one last patrol. Maybe we'll get lucky. If not, we'll have to try another time."

Isabelle started to walk away but Alec grabbed her arm. "Or we could find out where he lives and question him there. If we don't find him here. On our final patrol."

He realized too late that he'd said too much. There was no way in hell Isabelle would let that one go. But the feeling of desperation hit him so hard and so fast Alec couldn't help himself. At least Isabelle seemed willing to postpone the inevitable cross-examination until a later time. Preferably when Jace was absent.

Jace put his arms around Alec's and Isabelle's shoulders. "We're not going to be able to find out where Magnus lives. These warlocks change their locations all the time."

"We could track him."

"With what?" Jace was clearly beginning to get irritated with Alec.

A loud sigh and Alec gave up the possibility of ever seeing the gorgeous High Warlock of Brooklyn ever again.

"Drama queen, much?" Isabelle whispered to Alec before they parted ways in search of one final opportunity to question Magnus.

"Shut up, Izzy."

She smiled at him and he flipped her off. Affectionately, of course.

Pandemonium was big, but not that big. Between three Shadowhunters a lot of ground could be covered and Alec's optimism for finding Magnus began to diminish. They would have to rely on other sources, hopefully ones who didn't answer to the Seelie Queen. Which was probably just as well. He was pretty sure he'd be unable to ask Magnus any questions. His tongue was certainly tied when it came to the enigmatic warlock. The thought of tongues gave Alec a whole new list of ideas. He shook his head to rid himself of the images flooding his mind.

Just as he was about to actively search for Jace and Isabelle and call it a night, he noticed a commotion on the dance floor. Taller than most, Alec was able to easily navigate his way through the crowd, all the while zeroing his gaze in on the one causing the commotion.

Magnus.

The music was fast but not too fast; a perfectly crafted pop song with a perfect beat to showcase the obviously perfect dancing skills of a perfect...

"Dammit."

Alec was losing it. And he knew it. But he couldn't stop staring at the mesmerizing warlock.

His pants were tight and glittery purple. He wore a belt buckle with a huge monogrammed "M" and black boots. And a shirt. He sort of wore a shirt. It had long-sleeves and buttons down the front, although not one of the buttons were fastened. And it was sheer black. The material billowed gracefully as his body swayed to the music.

Smooth, golden skin; a lean muscled chest and abdomen; his tight ass moved like nothing Alec had ever seen before. The makeup on his eyes had a glittery effect and his spiky hair was dark and thick with a streak of purple. Numerous necklaces adorned his body; the choker particularly sent Alec into a tailspin.

Magnus danced his way to the side and reached out with both hands, pulling a young woman and a young man into his thrall. The three of them moved like a cascading waterfall against each other. 

All of a sudden Magnus looked up at Alec and their eyes met. The girl was casually forgotten as Magnus focused his attentions upon the young man. He put his hands on the man's hips and leaned in with his mouth, sucking on the tender flesh of his neck. All the while Magnus's cat eyes shone like jewels and stared directly at Alec. 

Alec was so hard he thought he might come in his pants.

"You found him!"

"Fuck, Izzy!" Alec whirled around.

"No." Isabelle paused. "But I think _you_ could be persuaded."

If looks could kill, Isabelle would've been in big trouble.

"Mmm. On second thought, he's gorgeous. Maybe I could be persuaded," she winked.

"I can't talk to you right now."

Isabelle laughed. "Alec, come back!" 

******

The room wasn't soundproof enough to completely eliminate the ruckus downstairs. Techno beats were muffled but still loud enough to discern the exact song. If a person was familiar with the pop charts. Which Alec was not.

Magnus was sprawled back in a chair, drumming his elegant fingers along the table in his office, clearly bored and put out by having to suffer the interrogation of the Nephilim. 

"Perhaps you need a mundane hearing aid. For the thirty-eighth time, I do not have any knowledge of specific demonic attacks on warlocks."

Jace gritted his teeth. "Okay. _Specific_. Your word. What about anything not specific. What about that?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "There are always non-specific rumors going around for an impending Apocalypse. I've lived through countless centuries of it."

"Maybe you want to tell us some of these 'non-specific rumors'."

"Hmm. You're all business, aren't you? Maybe I want to talk to someone else. How about the pretty one?"

Jace shook his head in exasperation. "Okay, fine. Izzy?"

Isabelle smiled at Magnus. "I think he means Alec," she said slowly.

"Seriously? You think _I'm_ all business? Wait 'til you get a load of -"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Alec shouted.

"Yes, you are," Magnus said under his breath but loud enough for Alec to hear.

A soft knock brought Magnus to his feet and to the door. Low voices were heard through the crack and Magnus turned back to the trio. "My apologies. I have some business that needs to be taken care of right away. If you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" Jace barely got the word out of his mouth before Magnus bolted. "Well, that was useless," he grumbled. He looked up at Alec and frowned. "What's your problem?"

"What?"

"You just seem, I don't know. Off."

Before Alec could answer, Isabelle swooped in with a flourish. "Come on, boys. I don't think we're going to find any more answers here tonight. Let's do a quick patrol and call it a night. We can start fresh in the morning."

"It _is_ morning. Tell Meliorn I said 'Hi'," Alec deadpanned.

Jace snorted.

She pointed her finger at Alec. "Don't even start with me."

The door suddenly opened. "I'm sorry. May I borrow Alexander for a moment, please? We'll be right back."

Alec gaped with wide eyes while his sister looked back over her shoulder and mouthed "Alexander" at him emphatically, like he was in so much trouble.

They left Jace and Isabelle behind. Every step Alec followed brought him closer and closer to the realization that he'd made a terrible mistake. His heart beat violently in his chest; he felt the onslaught of asthma fast approaching. And Alec didn't even have asthma.

A narrow corridor soon led them to a private party room. Magnus snapped his fingers and lights flickered on. There was a leather couch on the far wall and round high top tables and chairs throughout the small space. A black wood and rice paper screen sectioned off a corner of the room. Alec wondered what was back there.

The bar took up the entire east wall; glass and mirrors and colorful bottles of every sort of alcohol imaginable. Magnus gestured for Alec to sit on a stool as he walked behind the bar and began to mix some drinks.

"What's your pleasure?"

Alec swallowed. "I don't really drink."

"No?" Magnus's expression was a mixture of shock and horror. "Why don't you let me make you a little something? Just try it. You may find you like it."

"Listen, Magnus...I...I'm not sure why you brought me here but...um..."

"Alexander -"

"Why do you call me that? Alexander. No one calls me that."

"That's your name, isn't it? 'Defender of men'. Aptly named for a Shadowhunter."

"How do you even know what my given name is?"

Magnus sighed dramatically. "There is this little invention called Google, you know."

"What?" Alec's mouth opened in surprise.

"I'm kidding, of course. I've been around a long time. I have friends. I know people. I ask questions. I find out things."

"Whatever." Alec's impatience began to surface. "I'm just here to get some information. We're trying to determine if there is a threat against warlocks."

"There's always a threat against warlocks. Demons using their children is nothing new. It's been going on since the time of the fallen angels. In answer to your question, I'll reiterate what I've already said. I do not know of any specific threat."

"Do you know of any warlocks who've gone missing?"

"No. Would you like to grab a drink sometime?"

"Uh," Alec narrowed his eyes. "You're making drinks right now."

"Yes, but this doesn't really count. I mean, like a date."

With a showy snap of his fingers, a puff of pale blue smoke embellished the martini glass Magnus offered Alec. They clinked glasses in salutation and sipped the drinks.

Alec thought it was just a little too sweet but still not bad. He was about to tell Magnus just that when Jace suddenly burst into the room.

"We gotta go -" He stopped and stared at Alec holding a martini glass in his hand. "What the hell's going on here?"

The paleness of Alec's complexion grew even more so as a wave of guilt washed over him. "I'm...um...I was trying to -"

"Whatever, Alec. We have to go. Now!" he yelled and stormed out. 

"Charming young man," Magnus muttered. "Now where were we?"

"I gotta go...I can't be here. Jace needs me -"

"Oh, I get it." Magnus nodded his head. "You and Jace?"

The glass in Alec's hand slipped and fell to the floor. "What?!? No! I..."

A little twist of Magnus's wrist and the shattered glass was instantly mended.

"It's okay, Alec. You don't have to be ashamed of anything."

"What do you mean?"

Magnus smiled but it seemed heavy and forced. "When the time is right, you'll know what I mean." He nodded toward the door. "Go on. He's waiting for you."

"We're _parabatai_." Alec felt like he needed to explain but he wasn't sure why. "Jace and I."

"I understand. I am well-versed on the intricacies of Shadowhunters and their _parabatais_."

Before Alec left he turned and asked, "Will I see you again?"

Magnus took a deep breath. "I should say no. I should say hell no. But I don't think I have the strength to not see you again."

It seemed like Alec should respond but he didn't know what to say. So he just walked out and wondered if he would run into Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, ever again.

He had a strong feeling it was inevitable.


End file.
